Inside Of My Beauty Face
by mooeziel
Summary: BTS JiKook Mystery, Drama, Romance One Shoot Rated M "Jangan percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat, terutama dengan apa yang kau rasakan"


**BTS**

 **Jimin & Jungkook as Main Cast**

 **Drama, Comfort, Mystery, Little bit Romance**

 **Rated-M**

 **P.s Banyak kata-kata kasar dan pengulangan kata. Juga karena ada pergantian tokoh dalam waktu cepat, jadinya mungkin bakal ada penulisan nama tokoh yang salah. Jimin disebut Jungkook atau sebaliknya. Jadi mohon dimengerti, reader-nim ^^**

 **Review sangat diharapkan. Kritik dan saran akan dimengerti dengan baik ^^**

.

.

"Ya, kau bisa membawa adikmu setelah kami selesai melakukan pekerjaan kami. Tunggulah sementara waktu. Aku harap kau bisa meng-ikhlaskan kepergian adikmu ini, nona, saya turut berduka. Permisi." Lelaki paruh baya itu membetulkan letak kaca matanya, dengan sedikit ulasan senyum, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang belum sempat menarik nafas untuk membalas ke –basa basian—sang dokter.

Pemuda berambut pink itu perlahan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pintu putih yang menjadi saksi atas ketidak adilan Tuhan dalam memberikan takdir –setidaknya itulah yang ia kira- pada pemuda tersebut. Secercah bulir putih jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membawa sedikit rasa gaduh yang telah membutakan pikiran seorang Park Jimin.

"Jisung, sekarang hyung harus bersama siapa?" Ia terjatuh ke lantai. Pukulan keras yang tidak dapat dihitung seberapa banyaknya telah ia tumpahkan pada lantai bening tidak berdosa di rumah sakit itu. Bahkan berdiri saja tidak punya kekuatan, apalagi tersenyum, itulah yang kini pemuda itu tengah rasakan.

Park Jimin dan Park Ji Sung, sepasang saudara yang telah bersama selama 16tahun. Kini kenangan mereka telah mati seiring kepergian seorang anak berusia 17tahun yang bahkan belum bisa disebut dewasa. Naas, alasan kematian Jisung adalah sesuatu yang seringkali diremehkan dalam pandangan manusia pada umumnya.

"God Bless you, bro. Nona, kau harus sabar"

Jimin mengusap wilayah kelopak matanya yang mulai membengkak. Menulusuri sekujur tubuh 'mahluk' yang tiba-tiba datang dan kini sedang menatap prihatin dirinya. Jimin berdiri dan menatap sejenak pemuda yang masih saja menusuk bola matanya dalam, 'Kau harus sabar, aku akan selalu bersamamu' kurang lebih begitu arti dari pandangan pemuda berambut kecoklatan muda tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Taehyung, teman dekat nya Jisung di asrama. Senang bertemu denganmu, nona. Jisung tidak banyak bercerita tentang mu, tapi aku ingat dia pernah bilang kalau dia punya seorang saudara yang selalu menjaganya. Kau perempuan yang hebat, nona"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kehidupan di asrama memang sangat keras untuk Jisung"

"Terima kasih. Bisa aku meminta waktu mu sebentar?"

Jimin berjalan perlahan melewati Taehyung yang mengikuti derap langkah 'gadis' di depannya. "Oh ya." Dalam beberapa langkah, aktifitas mereka terhenti saat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya sedikit hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung. "Aku laki-laki, dan aku lebih tua darimu sepertinya."

.

.

"Jadi ini semua karena ulah si bangsat itu? Sialan!" Jimin melemparkan kaleng soda yang baru saja diberikan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat pemberiannya di sia-sia kan begitu saja oleh pemuda cantik yang telah membuat jantung kecilnya berdetak kencang sedari tadi.

"Ya. Lalu apa yang ingin hyung lakukan?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu aku akan mendamprat bastard itu."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin, membuat sang pemilik tangan bergidik ngeri. "Hey, hyung sedang emosi. Dia dikenal sebagai manusia paling tidak kenal ampun di asrama pria, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, hyung"

"Lepaskan aku, sialan"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, baru saja ia sadari bahwa tubuhnya reflek melakukan hal yang diluar batas normal kejantanan kaum adam. "Hehe, maafkan aku hyung. Tapi aku sarankan, kau buang jauh-jauh dendam mu itu, dia hanya akan meremehkan mu sebagai pria karena wajah hyung yang cantik itu. Ya, kecuali kau perempuan, mungkin itu akan berbeda jadinya haha"

"Kau tau? Aku akan melakukan apapun demi membalaskan dendam adikku"

Dan lagi-lagi, Taehyung baru sadar bahwa ia telah menyesatkan otak pemuda yang tengah duduk bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Days Later**

"Hyung! Ini sudah aku bawakan berkas-berkas yang kau min—" Map kuning itu jatuh tanpa sadar. Astaga, aku terhipnotis? Atau aku sedang bermimpi?

Cubit pipi kanan, cubit pipi kiri, dan sedikit lebih keras. "AW!" I-ini bukan mimpi!

"Taeyung! Kau kenapa sih?!" Mahluk itu kini tengah membungkuk di depanku, mengambil map yang baru saja jatuh. Helaian rambut panjangnya sudah mulai menutupi paras yang sangat menakjubkan itu.

"K-kau" Ia berdiri lagi. Kini ia menatapku. Astaga, lihat bibirnya yang imut itu. "Biarlah mereka berkata aku adalah gay. Biarlah badai menerpa, bahkan hidup ku menjadi sengsara. Asal kau tetap bersamaku, Jimin"

Taehyung, kau mulai gila. Tunggu. HEY DIA ITU SEJENIS DENGANKU KAN?

"Ya, aku gila. Aku mulai gila. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, hyung?! Arght" Aku menatap kedua bola matanya. Mulai dalam. Semakin serius.

"Kau tidak berniat menciumku seperti di drama-drama itu kan? Hey aku masih punya sesuatu yang panjang. Kau tau itu kan?"

Ah sial.

.

.

.

 **Next Day, 07.30 AM**

"Bagaimana kalau para gadis itu menjambakmu hyung? Bagaimana kalau wigmu terlepas? Bagaimana kalau kau berenang bersama para gadis itu? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengajakmu mandi bersama? Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan, hyung?!"

Taehyung tidak juga membungkam mulutnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus saja melontarkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa Jimin. Ini adalah ide buruk bagi Taehyung, tapi tidak bagi Jimin. 'Aku akan melakukan apapun demi membalaskan dendam adikku' terus-terusan terngiang di kepala pemuda itu, cukup kuat untuk menepis kemungkinan buruk yang dapat kapan saja menimpanya.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Dengan koper merah yang ia bawa, tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan, ia berjalan mendekati gedung pencakar langit itu bersama Taehyung yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Berbagai respon ia terima dari seluruh murid yang ia lewati. Ada pro dan kontra, manusia selalu begitu. Ada yang menatapnya sinis, dan ada yang menatapnya takjub, manusia selalu begitu.

"Hari-hari ku sebagai perempuan akan dimulai dari sekarang" bisik Jimin pada Taehyung yang masih ragu akan ide ini. Nekat demi mencapai tujuan, manusia lagi-lagi selalu begitu.

"Ah! Lihat siapa yang datang setelah 5hari kabur dari kawan-kawanku! Taehyung—ssi, seorang penakut yang menjadikan kematian sahabat payahnya sebagai alasan untuk libur. Dasar duo payah haha"

Jimin memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung. Senyuman yang muncul dari bibir tipisnya menimbulkan sedikit gumpalan empuk di pipi pucat pemuda itu. Dengan modal nametag bertuliskan 'Min Suga' membuat Jimin semakin yakin bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari bastard sialan yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Jisung. Bukan si bastard tepatnya, lebih ke pengawal si bastard yang sebenarnya.

"Hey, siapa gadis ini?" Suga mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Cantik" pemuda itu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari kerah baju Taehyung, mencoba meraih sehelai rambut palsu yang terpasang rapih pada kepala Jimin.

'Tahan dirimu, Jim. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat' pinta Jimin dalam hati. "Maaf" Ia menepis tangan Suga sebelum sukses meraih rambut palsunya. "Aku ada urusan, sampai bertemu lagi." Dengan sigap, Jimin meraih tangan Taehyung kemudian meninggalkan Suga yang masih mematung.

Taehyung terdiam selama perjalanan ke ruang guru. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena membayangkan perilaku para bastard yang akan segera ia terima. "Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Masih ada aku kok" ujar Jimin singkat.

"Hyung, hari ini aku sudah mulai masuk kelas. Hyung kan siswa baru, jadi baru besok mulainya. Kita pisah disini ya. Ingat, langsung ke asrama. Selamat tinggal" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya semangat sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Jimin. Aneh, wajahnya kembali berseri-seri dalam sekejap.

Jimin tidak menggubris ucapan halus Taehyung. Malah membuatnya semakin ngeri dengan sahabat adiknya yang satu itu.

"Aw" Jimin meringis setelah seseorang baru saja menyenggolnya kencang dari belakang.

Samar-samar matanya menangkap sosok yang terus berlari dan lama kelamaan menghilang. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Apa mereka tidak diajarkan sopan santun?

Setitik darah keluar dari kulit halus Jimin. "tergores peniti baju orang tadi ya". Terpaan angin pagi menggelitik leher Jimin, membuatnya tidak memperdulikan luka yang cukup besar di lengan atas kirinya. Ia menatap ke atas. Membayangkan wajah adiknya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena kejadian itu. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, Jimin pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam asrama.

.

.

"084. Ini dia"

Jimin kembali memastikan nomor yang tertera di selembar kertas berjudul 'informasi asrama putri'. Pemuda itu lega, setidaknya ia dapat bersantai sebentar tanpa ada gangguan dari para bastard. Ia kira bastard sialan yang paling sialan dari yang paling sialan di sekolah elit itu adalah satu-satunya mahluk yang harus ia waspadai. Namun, tebakannya meleset.

"Iya honey, nanti malam kita lanjutkan ya" Seorang pemuda keluar dari bilik pintu kamar bernomor 084. Baju seragamnya tidak dikancing, tanpa sebuah kaos dalam, tubuhnya terekspos jelas. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis ikut keluar dari bilik pintu itu. Seragamnya tidak dikancing, untung saja ia masih menggunakan bra. Ya walau itu termasuk hal yang kurang sopan, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak menggunakan sehelai kain pun.

"Kau siapa?"

Gadis itu menatap sinis Jimin. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, agar terlihat seperti para artis yang bermain dalam drama-drama romansa Korea.

Pemuda tadi juga baru sadar bahwa terdapat mahluk mungil manis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka dengan rasa jijik yang meledak-ledak.

"Kalian, kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

Si pemuda tertawa samar mendengar pertanyaan mahluk manis yang dengan jelas mengemukakan rasa tidak suka pada dirinya. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengurusi urusanku, atau aku akan menghilangkan paras cantikmu itu, nona."

Jimin mengepal tangannya kuat. Bila saja mereka mengenal Jimin sebagai laki-laki, mungkin wajah pemuda itu sudah hancur seperti bubur. "Aku tidak takut, sialan" gerutu Jimin dengan suara kecil. Dengan pendengaran yang bagus, si pemuda tadi dengan jelas dapat mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tebal Jimin.

"Ah" Ia melangkah kan kaki jenjangnya itu kearah Jimin yang mundur perlahan karena jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Makin dekat. Sangat dekat. Jimin tidak punya ruang lagi untuk menjauh. Dinding putih telah menyentuh pundak pemuda cantik itu.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Beberapa centimeter saja sebelum benar-benar menyentuh leher Jimin. Helaan nafas dari pemuda itu mampu membuat bulu kuduk Jimin merinding.

"Ternyata kau ingin jadi korban ku selanjutnya ya?" Tangan-nya mulai bertindak nakal. Ia mulai berniat untuk menyentuh bibir tebal Jimin tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang mulai panas melihat tingkah mereka.

"brengsek. Lebih baik kau menjauh atau kau akan menyesal" Jimin menatap tajam sepasang mata di hadapannya. Ia sadar dengan kata-kata itu, mungkin tujuannya tidak akan tercapai dengan sempurna. Namun, itu adalah kata-kata yang keluar tanpa ketersengajaan. Kata-kata itu keluar karena sebuah naluri. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Park Jimin.

Hening. Kedua mata saling menusuk tajam. Tatapan mereka memiliki arti masing-masing yang hanya diketahui oleh pemiliknya.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kau berulah lagi disini!"

Suara dari seorang wanita paruh baya memecahkan keheningan itu. Namun suara langkah high heels yang semakin lama semakin mendekat tidak meleburkan perhatian Jungkook pada sosok dihadapannya. Bahkan, pucuk bibirnya masih mampu tersenyum lebih lebar. Tentu saja, senyuman itu menandakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak takut ya padaku?!" wanita itu menarik daun telinga Jungkook.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jungkook mampu menepis tangan yang baru saja bertengger di telinganya.

"aku bisa pergi sendiri, bu"

Jungkook langsung pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Di waktu yang sama, Jimin menarik kopernya dan masuk kedalam kamar yang ia kenali sebagai kamar tidurnya yang baru.

Keduanya pergi seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 Week After, 09.30 AM**

"Jadi, hari ini mau ke perpustakaan lagi?"

Si bangsat ini terus-terusan menggangguku. Entah narkoba mana yang merusak sel otak si cecunguk ini sehingga dia berlaku seenaknya begini padaku. Jelas-jelas pertemuan pertama kita tidak berjalan begitu mulus, tapi ia bersikap seakan-akan aku adalah malaikat yang turun dari surga dan ditakdirkan untuk melindunginya.

Cih, kalau benar aku malaikat yang turun untuknya. Aku lebih suka menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Jeon Jungkook. Bisa kau minggir?"

Aku tidak mau acting sok manis lagi dihadapannya. Bagiku, ini cukup menjijikan. Dan melakukan hal itu padanya membuat ini menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih menjijikan.

"Kalau aku minggir, kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Mau, asal kau minggir jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi sialan"

"Itu artinya kau bukan mau aku minggir, tapi mau aku mati"

"itulah yang ku harapkan."

Aku berdiri dari bangku-ku. Bangku itu bukan hal yang nyaman lagi sejak Jeon Jungkook terus-terusan duduk di hadapanku. Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Kenapa juga murid laki-laki bisa masuk ke sekolah khusus perempuan seperti ini? Memang gedung khusus pria belum cukup besar bagi cecunguk itu?

"aku tidak akan datang lagi kesini kalau kau memberikan ID Line mu."

Rentetan kalimat itu menghentikan langkahku. Penawaran yang cukup bagus. Aku bisa langsung ganti ID Line setelah ini.

"Kau janji?"

"Ya. Itu hal yang menguntungkan untuk kita berdua kan?"

"Baiklah. Mana handphone-mu"

Ia merogoh kantung celananya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa handphone nya.

"baiklah, akan kutulis di kertas"

"jangan"

Aku kembali menatap mata cecunguk itu. Bangsat, sudah minta ID Line orang, banyak mau pula.

"Add ID ku sekarang. Aku harus menyaksikan-nya. Jangan sampai kau memberikan aku ID yang palsu"

"ck-"

Aku mengeluarkan handphone-ku. Agak memalukan memang karena handphone ini merupakan handphone model lama. Bisa dibilang sangat lama karena kami tidak mampu membeli yang baru. Aku hanya tinggal bersama Jisung. Handphone model terbaru hanyalah sebuah mimpi bagi anak yatim piatu seperti kami. Mungkin di sekolah ini, hanya Jisung yang memiliki handphone jadul seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Today, 16:01 PM**_

 _Jimin?_

* * *

 _ **Today, 16:10 PM**_

 _Halo, apakah ini betul gadis cantik yang aku ajak bicara tadi sore?_

* * *

 _ **Today, 16:12 PM**_

 _Jangan buat aku ke kamarmu sekarang~_

 _(18 other incoming messages)_

* * *

Jimin menatap geram kea rah layar handphonenya. Jungkook benar-benar tidak waras. Ia tidak memiliki laptop, jadi ia terpaksa mengerjakan segala tugas sekolah menggunakan handphonenya. Dan notif itu terus datang tanpa henti. Ia bukan hanya ingin mengganti ID Line nya. Bahkan kini ia juga sangat ingin mengganti handphonenya.

 _Loser oetori sen cheokhaneun geopjaengi  
Mosdoen yangachi geoul soge neon  
Just a loser oetori sangcheoppunin meojeori  
Deoreoun sseuregi geoul soge nan"_

Mendengar nada dering handphonenya berbunyi, Jimin dengan jengkel membuka kotak pesan yang jarang sekali ia buka.

* * *

 _ **Today, 17:05 PM**_

 _Apakah ini Jimin?_

* * *

 _Iya. Kau siapa?_

 _ **Send, 17:06 PM**_

* * *

 _ **Today 17:08 PM**_

 _Kau tidak apa-apa?_

* * *

 _Iya. Kau siapa?_

 _ **Send, 17:10 PM**_

* * *

 _ **Today , 17:12 PM**_

 _Aku Jeon Jungkook calon pacarmu_

* * *

Jimin menelan salivanya. Tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja ia baca. Bagaimana mungkin cecunguk ini mengirim pesan padanya? Apakah ia harus ganti kartu sim juga?

* * *

 _Sialan._

 _ **Send, 20:02**_

* * *

 _ **Today, 20:05 PM**_

 _Kenapa?_

* * *

 _Berhenti mengangguku, sialan._

 _ **Send, 20:15 PM**_

* * *

Jimin langsung melempar ponselnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan tugas yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini juga. Baginya, kutukan Jeon Jungkook jauh lebih menyiksa dibandingkan omelan guru yang sudah pasti menghujaninya besok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 Days After, Jimin's Room**

"Hey"

Jimin membuka pintu. Ia melihat sebuah burung beo lengkap dengan sarang kini tengah bergelantungan di hadapannya. Ia menggeser sedikit sarang itu dan kini mendapati wajah Jeon Jungkook disana.

"Apa ini?"

"Anggap saja hadiah dari tetangga baru. Boleh aku masuk dan melihat-lihat?"

"Cih. Kau pasti lebih tau isi dari kamar ini. Dulu kan kau sering masuk kesini dan berpacaran dengan teman sekamarku yang bawel itu. Lagipula kau seharusnya tidak bisa datang ke asrama wanita sebebas ini."

"itu kan dulu. Sekarang beda"

"apanya yang beda?"

"dulu tidak ada kau. Sekarang ada. Dan ini bisa jadi alasan kenapa aku akan lebih sering mengendap-endap untuk datang kesini"

Jungkook menggeser paksa tubuh kecil 'gadis' itu. Ia masuk dan menggantungkan sarang itu tepat di samping lemari baju. Kemudian ia berjalan mengelilingi kamar yang harusnya hanya bisa dimasuki para gadis dan pemiliknya, Park Jimin.

"Sohee sedang pergi?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kita hanya berdua disini?"

"Ya. Tapi kalau kau macam-macam, kau akan mati."

"Haha tenanglah. Ngomong-ngomong, lemari mu yang mana?"

"Disana. Kenapa?" Jimin menunjuk sebuah lemari coklat polos di ujung kanan kamar.

"Tidak. Hanya mencari tempat persembunyian bagus agar aku bisa mengintip saat kau berganti baju"

"Brengsek"

"Haha tenanglah. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, kamar ini jadi jauh lebih cantik"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah mendecor kamar ini. Ini masih tampak sama seperti pertama kali aku datang kesini."

"Karena sekarang ada kau."

.

.

.

 **8 Days After, Jimin's Room**

"Hallo"

"Hallo Hallo Hallo"

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah burung yang kini telah ia tetapkan sebagai teman terdekatnya. Sebaliknya, burung itu adalah musuh bebuyutan Kim Sohee, teman sekamarnya.

"PARK JIMIN! Bisakah kau diamkan burung sialan itu? Suara cemprengnya benar-benar mengangguku!"

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahu-nya. Menertawakan tingkah teman sekamarnya yang sudah panas sampai ke ubun ubun. Seperti hiburan kecil di pagi hari. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan bahan tertawa di asrama itu.

"Hey lihat ada sesuatu disana!"

Jimin sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kerubunan siswi di dekat mesin snack tepat disamping tangga asrama wanita. Ia berlari kecil karena ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja" ucap Jungkook santai di hadapan wanita paruh baya disampingnya. Sementara seorang murid perempuan tengah terkapar lesu di lantai, disampingnya terdapat sebuah plastic snack dan beberapa tetes dari tumpahan minuman yang dengan mudah bisa membuat siapapun yang melewatinya terpeleset.

"Lagipula buat apa kamu disini?!" nada bicara wanita itu meninggi. Menandakan emosi yang meledak ledak karena murid dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya daritadi saya menunggu dia" Jungkook menunjuk Jimin yang langsung terkejut dibuatnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri 'gadis' itu dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan.

"saya sudah minta maaf. Kalau begitu, saya permisi" lanjutnya sambal berjalan turun dari tangga tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jimin.

"Hey mau apa kau?!"

"Mengantarmu ke kelas. Memastikan kau selamat sampai di kelas."

.

.

.

 **2 Weeks After, Jimin's Room**

"Hallo Hallo Hallo"

"Hallo" Balas Jimin setelah ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berselimut biru muda. Meraih ponsel dan mulai memencet beberapa tombol disana.

"Masih 3 jam lagi." Ucapnya sebelum memejamkan mata dan mulai terlelap

.

.

"Aku bisa saja datang ke asrama-mu dan memukulmu. Kau tau itu kan? Aku tidak pernah main-main."

Mahluk manis bersurai panjang itu kini mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya. Menunggu dengan bosan. Ia berkali-kali menyapu poni yang menutupi paras cantiknya. Beberapa pria yang lewat menatap takjub karya Tuhan yang baru saja mereka lihat. Tanpa tau identitas asli dari mahluk tersebut.

"Hyung~!"

Taehyung berlari sambil sedikit berloncat-loncat. Menandakan dirinya sedang dalam mode _Love Paralyzed_. Ia duduk disamping mahluk manis yang sedari tadi menunggu nya, Park Jimin. Tatapan polos dan senyum simpul tampan ia ukir di wajah dengan kulit tan khas Kim Taehyung. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"dulu saat kau menceritakan mengenai penyebab kematian adikku, kau tidak menyebut nama si bedebah itu dengan alasan aku perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan seluruh murid di sekolah ini agar aku tidak begitu ketahuan. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri. Aku perlu nama itu, se-ka-rang."

"K-kau yakin masih ingin balas dendam, hyung? Tidak mau menikmati hidup mu sebagai perempuan seperti ini?"

"manusia bodoh" Jimin melukis indah memar biru tepat di jidat Kim Taehyung. Ia memukul bocah itu tanpa sedikit pun rasa kasihan. "Kau pikir aku ini pria jadi-jadian?!"

"maaf hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Taehyung menyentuh memarnya sambal sedikit meringis kesakitan. Ia sadar kalau ide nya memang agak keterlaluan.

"Jeon Jungkook namanya"

Deg.

Jantung Jimin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah rasa apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Senang karena ia bisa lebih mudah menyelesaikan misinya. Atau agak kecewa karena cecunguk yang bisa dibilang mulai dekat dengannya adalah penyebab dari kesengsaraannya.

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Mungkin kalau aku ceritakan sekarang, kau tidak akan percaya"

.

.

.

 **18 Days After**

Untuk apa aku disini?

Siapa yang aku tunggu sekarang?

Pertanyaan macam itu pasti sudah tidak ada di otakmu. Karena kau pasti tau sejak awal, apa tujuanku dating kemari.

Untuk balas dendam.

Dan inilah waktunya. Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu lagi.

Saat ia datang, aku akan langsung mengajaknya ke tempat sepi. Mungkin ini agak jahat, tapi karena dia menyukai wujud ku sebagai perempuan, itu bukanlah pekerjaan sulit.

Tapi apa-apaan ini? Sudah 30 menit dan dia belum datang juga. Apakah ini sikap yang wajar dilakukan seorang pria pada orang yang disukainya?

Cih, kalau aku diposisinya, aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan ceroboh seperti itu.

.

Lihat, dia akhirnya datang.

Cukup tampan dengan setelan serba hitam dan _turtle neck_ yang melengkapi penampilannya.

"Hey aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"kemana?"

Banyak tanya. Aku langsung meraih tangannya bersiap menjalankan rencanaku.

Tapi.

Apa-apaan ini?

Mulutku di segap dengan sebuah kain.

Aku tidak kuat berdiri.

Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka. Tanganku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi karena ada tali yang mengikatnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada kaki-ku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Halo, Park Jimin"

Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku?

"Jadi? Kau kira aku sebodoh itu tidak mengenali saudara dari Park Jisung?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Cecunguk itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya dihadapanku.

"Kau ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Parfum Dolce and Gabbana The One. Bukankah itu adalah satu-satunya barang mahal yang kalian punya? Kalian mendapatkannya dari undian berhadiah di sekolah kami bukan? Kalian benar-benar mirip. Sangat suka memamerkan barang mahal yang kalian punya walaupun itu satu-satunya barang mahal yang kalian punya.

Kemudian, ponsel murah itu. Apa kau terlalu bodoh menggunakan ponsel adikmu yang super murahan itu? Kau tau kan kalau di sekolah ini, hanya manusia miskin seperti kalian yang memiliki hal semacam itu. Dan kau ingin menipuku dengan membawa atribut milik adikmu? Orang bodoh.

Oh ya, kau penasaran darimana aku mendapatkan nomormu? Sebenarnya aku mencoba mengirim pesan pada adikmu. Lagi-lagi kau ceroboh. Kau lupa mengganti nomor adikmu. Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh itu, nona Park Jimin.

Kebetulan juga. Aku mendapatkan ini"

Dia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Mengeluarkan foto yang membuatku semakin terkejut. Disana terpampang senyum sumringahku dengan Jisung yang bergaya seperti kelinci disitu. Kenangan lama yang kembali terukir tapi dengan cara yang agak buruk.

"Sialan, darimana kau dapat itu?"

"Jawabannya mudah. Kamarmu, di lemari-mu tepatnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kau taukan aku sering berpacaran dengan Sohee di kamarmu dulu? Jadi itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak perlu ku jawab haha"

Kini aku ingat. Burung beo sialan itu. Dia pernah menyapa "hallo" padaku padahal aku baru saja kembali dari kelas. Dia selalu mengulangi kata-kataku, bukan dengan sengaja menyapaku. Berarti dengan seruan "hallo" nya hari itu, menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke kamar sebelum aku masuk kesana dan mengucapkan kata "hallo" pada burung beo sialan itu. Benar-benar sialan, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal sejauh itu dari kemarin.

"Brengsek" geram ku.

"Jadi– "

Jungkook memperkecil jaraknya denganku.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar akan jadi korban ku selanjutnya ya?"

THE END


End file.
